1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus, in more detail, a heating apparatus that heats fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating apparatuses heat fluid using a variety of heaters.
In general, as the heating apparatuses that heat a small amount of fluid, sheath heaters or PTC heaters (Positive Temperature Coefficient Heaters) are used. However, the sheath heaters or PTC heaters have a problem in that they have relatively low thermal efficiency and many restrictions in geometric design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heating apparatus that can more effectively heat fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heating apparatus that makes it possible to design various heaters.